Guide to a Low BR game
About This Game This isn't one of the best games I've played by Square Enix, but it's certainly one of the more addictive ones though the Main Quest is short and you'll probably finish it in well under 10 hours if you're just clearing the main game. There is a lot more depth in the Side Quests, game Mechanics, as well as game Economy. I started this game thinking it was another J-RPG and that by leveling and grinding a lot you would be able to tackle bosses and monsters in the game much more easily. I was however wrong as the Battle Ranking (The Last Remnants new Leveling System) does not reflect how well your battle capabilities scale towards the monsters, your stats do. Having noticed this after I started the game and sank hours and hours into it, I was punished by being made to painstakingly start over because I refuse to resort to using a trainer. (First Playthrough till Nest of Eagles BR 72) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Note that whatever others may tell you, play the game however you enjoy it, there is no need to follow through with this guide to the letter, it just serves as a reference for anyone who is in need or seeking information for this game. That being said, I'll start with the basics of the game and then continue to a low BR game guide which will bring you through disc 1 clearing all quests (except for At Hatred's End which is not required for the PC version to get a 100% game) and Unique leaders in Disc 1, leaving you free to roam disc 2 with everything unlocked. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ This guide is Recommended for players who are doing a 2nd run through and are keen on a Low BR game as oppose to their first runthrough. Things you would have if you're doing a 2nd run through 1. you get to keep components 2. you wont have money problems (There will be ways in the guide to solve this issue) 3. you can first enjoy your gaming experience and the immerse yourself in the storyline of Square's New game. There will be 2 parts to this guide, firstly i'll be explaining how BR works to the best of my abilities, namely BR in The Last Remnant, how it works and moving on to how and why you should keep it low during early game.(note this is my take on how the mechanics on BR works so you can of course have your own) So to start it off i will be explaining how BR works in this game based on my personal experience. Note This Guide is Made with the PC version in mind Basics about BR Your BR does not reflect how strong your party is, your stats do. Battle Rank is really just an indication of how many monsters you've fought. What is BR? BattleRanking is the new Leveling System in Square's New Franchise (or so i hope) The Last Remnant. It is a new way to track your progress throughout the game as well as the measure of how strong your party is going at the current point. Of course having a higher BR at early game is not in the least bit beneficial at all, hence this guide is to help players, new and old alike take a indepth look at BR and how they should tackle the game the way they like it. Battle Rank Basics 1. No matter the current leaders in play, the Battle Rank stays fixed. (Changing or replacing the current leaders in the Union does not affect the Battle Rank) 2. Scales Boss fights. (controls the Arts as well as frequency of its use by bosses, will only be more prominent on tougher boss battles like Nest of Eagles, The Fallen, etc...) 3. A lower BR throughout the game grants you easier access to Stat ups, which is what makes or breaks your party, as controversial to the BR. 4. Battle Rank does not reflect how strong you are statswise, Battle Rank is just a show of the number of battles you have been fighting as well as who you have been fighting. (mainly in conjunction to boss fights) Battle Rank Relations Linking Despite what others have said, I do not agree that linking will increase the speed of your BR gain more than you're supposed to. (however, keep this to a minimum whenever possible, mainly because you will be wanting to avoid as many battles as possible in the first place. Doing so will also result in better Loot.) Chain A Higher Chain will clock you better stats, better Loot How you do you get a higher chain ? 1. Fighting off a lot of enemies (Weak or Strong of course weaker ones are easier and less time consuming) in the same area. Turns Although some would say the longer you fight, the slower BR will rise, I tend to disagree on this. I feel the longer the battle drags on, you only clock more skill usage which allows for better skill training, nothing else. So, turns do not affect BR gain. I believe what happens during a battle (e.g. Deaths, Skill Use) will affect the results of the battle and BR gain, instead of the common belief that longer turns = slower BR gain. Stats Stats rises easily at lower BR, What really happens is at lower BR 1. Late game heroes which joins up will get a better chance of scaling themselves stat wise to your current party (sadly Square did a bad job in this department so you have to do it yourself !!!) 2. A larger range of enemies will clock you Stat gains (since you have a Low BR, fighting most enemies will clock you your stat gain) 3. Tougher enemies gives you higher stats gain purely because they take longer to kill which allows you to fulfill certain requirements for stat gain. (I would prefer to think stat gain is not random in battle and that you have to fulfill certain requirements to initiate a stat gain, of course the difficulty of the enemy plays a part as well) (this is just an example) Eg. Using more Combat arts will gain rise in Str,Hp stat, using more Mystic Arts will gain rise in Int etc. 4. Higher Chains will also result in better stat gain Before We Start Why you should Keep your BR Low 1. A larger range of enemies will clock you Stat gains 2. Late game heroes which joins up will get a better chance of scaling themselves stat wise to your current party (sadly Square did a bad job in this department so you have to do it yourself !!!) Simply put it, Since you have a Low BR, fighting most enemies will clock you your stat gain 3. Since there are still more unique leaders which can become essential to your party later on in game, it will be a good decision to keep your BR low to allow room for late game leaders to grow when they join with your Party 4. Higher stat gain at lower level? (not confirmed by me at the very least) 5. Since bosses are scaled towards your BR, you will encounter Nerfed bosses which use less Arts and frequency of Arts are reduced as well. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright moving on to the main topic, How to Keep your BR low I'm taking into account those who want to do this with their first run through so there will be guides on how you can do this. of course there is always leeway in this guide so feel free to digress from it as much as you want, a few extra fights wouldn't break your game. Key points to note 1. there will be no random encounters, you will be skipping through areas and not engage in any form of non quest related fights 2. You will only be engaging in story oriented Boss/Rare/Regular fights and random encounters which cannot be avoided. 3. This guide will only take you till the end of Disc 1 thereafter you're free to do whatever you please of course it is still recommended that you hit max leader capacity before actively training you party. 4. There will be no need for stat grind or any form of training to progress through this guide 5. There will be no need to Customize your Weapons mainly because your BR will be so low that default weapons can bring you through. 6. No need for Component farming since no requirement for weapon upgrading (mainly Monster Components, would be great if its your 2nd playthrough and have a bunch of Components with you) 7. No offensive Talisman Arts used by either Rush or David (purely because you don't need them to get through and since using it does not train any Arts nor does it bring any benefits besides ending the fight sooner giving you lesser turns to train arts which you are in dire need of but feel free to use this if you are encountering problems in getting through certain fights) 8. You will be saving ALOT in this game though i will prompt you only during key fights, you might want to save to get pass enemies as often as you like as well 9. You will want to get as much Morsel for Mr Diggs as well as he will be your income earner throughout this guide Use as much Arts and Herbs as possible in Key fights as they will be your only chance to learn them in what little fights you have Gold Mining With Mr Diggs The Concept is basically to gain gold by Selling off Mined Ores using Mr Diggs instead of the usual selling of captured monsters since you would be avoiding battles most of the time. Farming locations * Blackdale The Obsidan Trail A-3. Rough Boggart Stone worth 1050g. It's also the earliest farming point available. It is quite deep inside Blackdale though. Saving before digging and reloading if you don't get the stone might be worth it here. * Vale of the Gods b-6. Rough Elven Stone worth 300g and a rare Rough Sylph Stone worth 450g. It's right next to the entrance, so you don't need lots of morsels to make it worth it. The monsters are also easy to dodge. * Berechevaltelle O-1. Rough Cuchulainn Stone worth 600g. It's further deep in, you will spend more of your time running, so you should have lots of morsels to mitigate that. * Crookfen N-13. Rough Oberon Stone worth 600g. Its round the corner sitting on the isle like area. * Numor Mine Undeveloped Zone G-14. Rough Alp Stone worth 450g and Rough Cúchulainn Stone worth 600g. This takes a bit of time to get to but it has the benefit of having a digs restore value which makes it great for working your Mr. Diggs. Worth while only if you have at least 10 or so digs because of the distance and difficulty getting there. * The Aqueducts East Waterway Control B-14. Rough Pixie Stone is 60% and sells for 750g. Not bad. Pretty good, I say. Also, Rough Leprechaun Stone which sells for 900g. Its a Rare so its less frequent, but check this out... It has a chance to restore digs. So go farm the crap out of it. Side Quests Missable Quests Check Pub's in different towns often as certain quests open up only after certain story events The "Baulson" and "Bravery and Loyalty" Quests are to be done before doing the Story Events "Nest of Eagles" That being said, its best to clear all Side Quests in Disc 1 before continuing with the Main Quest and Entering the Aqueducts. (although not all of them becomes unavailable after the event "Entering the Aqueducts") Quest which do not bring over After a Day's Work... A Voice from the Past Blooming Flower, Singing Bird Slumber of the Lost Fragment The Losing Game The Wanderer Frustrations The Ancient War Into the Abyss The Fiery Revolt The Broken Seal The Disappearing Knights The Reviving Legend Side Quests Athlum Town Sq. Athlum Witch Warrior's Honor A Day's Beginning Baulson - *Unique Leader Baulson (Has to be done before clearing Nest of Eagles) Bravery and Loyalty (Has to be done before clearing Nest of Eagles) The Trade Route Baaluk Frustrations - *Unique Leader Leshau The Losing Game Balterossa - *Unique Leader Caedmon Amnesia - *Unique Leader Jorgen Blooming Flower, Singing Bird For Love the Bell Tolls Goodbye Sweet Love The Ancient War The Hero The War of a Thousand Years The Silent Soul The Silver Falcons 1 The Silver Falcons 2 Celapaleis Grant's Way Celapaleis's Witch Amber Cavern A Single Soul - *Unique Leader Rahgoh Mr. Diggs The Dreaming Rose When the Rose Blooms - *Unique Leaders Gabriel, Violet Elyson Hendler Elyson's Witch The Heavenly Terrace After A Days Work... Darien - *Unique Leader Darien The Secret Letter Ghor Warriors Town Ghor's Witch Slumber of the Lost Fragment Den of Heroes The Standoff Melphina Babbling Brook A Voice From the Past At Hatred's End - Doesn't Count towards 100% Quest "Things Unchangeable" or True Conqueror The Rainbow Bond - *Unique Leader Maddox Melphina Palace The Broken Seal The Disappearing Knight The Reviving Legend - *Unique Leader Roberto (Only if you agreed with him during any of the 3 Quests) Nagapur Flussbahn Nagapur's Witch Pub Drachenhauch The Cosmos Maiden Wisdom's Echo - *Unique Leader Glenys Royotia Emotions Into the Abyss The Fiery Revolt The Wanderer Walkthrough Spoilers Ahead This guide will only give you minor spoilers on what you will be fighting no major plot spoilers You will not miss any Unique Leader, Side Quests (except At Hatred's End) in this guide. Chapter 1 You start the game with a opening cinematics (feel free to skip this) your first battle concludes with you fending off a Jhana, this should be an easy fight... after which you are taken into another battle, a Raptor Boss fight you will be missing non stop until this command kicks in "Somethings Wrong" which will conclude your fight here with a Omnistrike So in this area you will have encountered Total Battles Fought : 2 Final : BR 1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moving on you'll be in Athlum with choices of quest (doesn't matter which you choose, you'll be doing them both) 1. Gaslin Caves 2. Ruins of Robelia Castle ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In Gaslin Caves you will encounter a bunch of slave traders, take them out, that will be your only fight here Total Battles Fought : 3 Final : BR 1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ In Robelia Ruins you will encounter a bunch of Anti Remnant Activist This will also be your only battle in this area Total Battles Fought : 4 Final : BR 1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Next up Dillmoor with a bunch of vicous plants this will be your only fight here Total Battles Fought : 5 Final : BR1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moving on, we'll be doing some Side Quests to build up your party for the coming battles. *Before i go ahead there will be 42 Side Quests in Disc 1 and i will only be leading you through key ones which will clock you new Unique Leaders, the others can be done anytime you deem fit during the game ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright starting with the first sidequest Quest A Day's Beginning - No fight here ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Baulson quest (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Getting a party ready for this since this quest will be quite tough for you to tackle on your own, i suggest hiring a leader from the guild i went with McGrady just because he can heal the only fight here will be the Kidnappers, its gonna be a tough fight and you will need some luck so save before preceding with this will also be you only fight here Total Battles Fought : 6 Final : BR1 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Moving on to Celapaleis go ahead and complete Quest Mr. Diggs this little guy will be your income earner, pay your due respect to him. Returning to Athlum you will be heading to another key story element, unlocking Blackdale. This fight should be simple since you have Baulson covering you back and McGrady as your healer. After this fight is over, proceed with the chase through Blackdale. The 2nd fight here will be a little tougher and requires a fair bit of Strategy, the Fiery Idol here is no joke so save before this fight, you'll need alot of luck and skills for this one. This 2 battles here conclude your fight in Blackdale. Total Battles Fought : 8 Final : BR2 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Take note that Blackdale will be your Gold Mine for now since you're not selling any captured monsters Take a right turn in Blackdale The Speckled Chasm (Area 1) and turning Right again will bring you to The Obsidian Trail refer to wiki Blackdale area here and go to the Diving Point A-3 and save, go dig for Rough Boggart Stone which sells for 1050g here, the highest selling stone you can find throughout Disc 1 and Disc 2 perhaps. (this spot opens up as the earliest gold mining point as well) Get as much money you want here for Herbs, you can of course save for weapons even though you don't need to and i don't recommend doing so as 1. you waste money and you reduce the amounts of arts you can use per battle since you get stronger 2. you reduce your chance to training you weapon 3. you need the money for hiring key unique leaders later on ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Alright after this key plot in the Story, back in Athlum you get to increase your max leaders to 9 David and crew joins you as well, that's 5+3 =8 1 open slot Loki is up for Grabs in Athlum Guild (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Moving to Elysion, no fight here, story element So up to this point you should have Total Battles Fought : 8 Final : BR2 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Chapter 2 Exploring, Open up The Southwestern Road and Balterossa here In Balterossa Guild Grab Caedmon !!! he easily wins any of your current party in terms of stats and Arts Replace Loki with Caedmon if you want. Back to Elysion ---> The Sacred Lands ---> Catacombs There will only be 2 fights in Catacombs all other fights are avoidable the 2 being the 2 Albic Qsiti in the Trap Room and the 4 Albic Qsiti in the Last Room you can get pass the 4, 1 by 1 by using timeshift Total Battles Fought : 10 Final : BR2 Note, you might also want to pick up Nora at Athlums Guild here (Unique Leader Warning!!!) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ A Date with Emma Your first tough boss fight and only fight here, Namul and Niram Sin You have to be really lucky here and hope Namul and Niram Sin doesn't Critical with Spark V which can 1-Hit kill, and that it normal attacks often. HeavensFlight and Flash Arrow isn't that much of a problem. One more, maybe Rush have to use Restorative Herb because if you get low hp in next turn it will act first (Speed SS) Total Battles Fought : 11 Final : BR3 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Ending the date, you return to Athlum and after the events your Party limit increases to 12 David and Crew = 5 Rush Baulson Nora Loki Caedmon 10/12 finish up Heroic Ramparts and Nagapur here and unlock all areas, if you're hard on cash go back to Blackdale to do some farming ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Towns which needs unlocking at this point are Baaluk Ghor Melphina Royotia ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Time for some Side Quest to fill up your Unions Available towns are (Unique Leader Warning!!!)(Unique Leader Warning!!!)(Unique Leader Warning!!!) Athlum Baaluk - Leshau Balterossa - Jorgen Celapaleis - Rhagoh,Gabriel,Violet Elysion - Darien Ghor (key point of interest here is the Premier Brac +15% hp which most leaders will want Good item to be farming for) Melphina - Maddox,Roberto Nagapur - Glenys Royotia At this point in the game Total Battles Fought : 11 Final : BR3 Unique leaders *Unique Leaders (No Encounters) ** Jorgen (If you have all the Amnesia quest items needed for the version that you desire) ** Darien *Easy Quest Leaders ** Rhagoh ** Glenys *Moderate Quest Leaders ** Gabriel ** Violet *Tough Quest Leaders ** Leshau ** Roberto* (Not available until after Nest of Eagles) also have to fulfill certain quest requirements namely agree with him any instance during this quests *** The Broken Seal *** The Disappearing Knights *** The Reviving Legend *XBOX ONLY: Siding with Roberto will cause you to miss At Hatred's End, which is REQUIRED for "Things Unchangeable", and the achievement "The Final Instance", which is worth a whopping 200 GamerScore. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rahgoh (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Quest A Silent Soul which is quite easy at this point, only battle here would be the boss fight with Abaddon and gang Total Battles Fought : 12 Final : BR3 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Glenys (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Quest Wisdom's Echo Only Fight here is the Boss which shouldn't be too hard puts you at BR 3 (you do not have to fight any landworms here at all, refer to wiki Quest Wisdom's Echo for further details. Total Battles Fought : 13 Final : BR3 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Gabriel,Violet (Unique Leader Warning!!!) Quest The Dreaming Rose When the Rose Blooms This 2 quests unlocks 2 unique Leaders, quite the catch both involves only 1 boss fight EACH The first being easy prey while the 2nd would need some skills and strategy with your Union to get through (nothing you couldn't handle currently with a little planning) Total Battles Fought : 14 Final : BR4 ____________________________________________________________________________________________ At this point there are 2 Options for you 1.Clear all other quests before heading to Nest of Eagles (Note do clear the quests which will be missed if you head for Nest of Eagles) Namely *Baulson *Bravery and Loyalty 2.Head for Nest of Eagles after completing the all Unique leaders quest which should add in you stats as well as in having a robust party to clear Nest of Eagles with Both choices are fine, Nest of Eagles Should net you 1-2 BR Depending on what you do above. as such this ends my guide for now and disc 1 is fully opened at this moment for you to explore at the lowest possible BR Have fun. Category:Game Play